Ring Your Songs
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Semi Continuation & AU. Set six months after the series' ended the sudden rise of mysterious crimes happened in Tokyo had caused the MHWPSB to ask for reinforcement from Kyoto, who's strangely, the Inspectors were also the Enforcers. Unbeknown to them, something dark and horrible was waiting its time…to rise and devour the people and its country. The songs…have started to ring!
1. Chapter 1

**Ring Your Song**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation & AU. Set six months after the series' ended the sudden rise of mysterious crimes happened in Tokyo had caused the MHWPSB to ask for reinforcement from Kyoto, who's strangely, the Inspectors were also the Enforcers. Unbeknown to them, something dark and horrible was waiting its time…to rise and devour the people and its country. The songs...

**Author's Note: **My first fanfiction story on Psycho-Pass. This story is additional of fantasy and supernatural theme, therefore please bear with it. Please enjoy reading this story of mine.

**Pairings (main):** Akane Tsunemori & Shinya Kougami, Nobuchika Ginoza x OC.

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

* * *

"_Erinnerst du dich noch?_

_Erinnerst du dich noch?_

_Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag an dem du mir...?"_

**Ring 1:** Prologue

* * *

_********__"That man...he's...!"_

* * *

It was raining heavily that day when that incident happened.

A pair of green orbs slowly fluttered open. The room was blurry; he could not see, but the barest amount of light stung his eyes. He could hear sounds around him, although not very clear. His throat was hurt and aching…as if it was burning his throat terribly. The smell and taste of metallic slowly filled his nose and lips.

It was a blood.

Whose blood was it?

How long had he been sleeping?

He blinked his eyes weakly, squinting.

Where was he?

Nothing seemed to be familiar for him.

He tried to turn his head, but it felt like there was something heavy weight pressing his head. He tried to speak, but he couldn't utter a single word out as there was an oxygen mask covering his mouth. He could feel that something was being injected into his arm; something sticky was placed on his skins, a sooth movement on his head, as someone's hand was gently stroke his black hair back.

Then suddenly he felt that he was being lifting up; heavy footsteps running and voices were mixed around him again before the sound of door being opened was heard.

"Gino?" a deep, masculine voice called. "Gino, can you hear me?"

A rough, but gentle hand grabbed his.

'_Who? This voice…'_

"Gino, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. You can do that, right?"

_'Wha...? My hand…?'_

He fought back with unconsciousness that was pulling him. Soon, the lights became blur than before and before he knew, the darkness had surrounding him.

But the same gentle hand held his.

Tightly.

* * *

The air was so silent that if the needle fell down, it would echo throughout the room.

The whole members of the First Division of Public Safety Bureau were currently in the office room. Only their movements from chairs broke the silence, and each of them held a worried look on their face.

Tsunemori Akane, the current leader for the first Division and one of the Inspectors, sat silently while clasping her hands tight. She looked calm, however everyone could see that her eyes obviously shown the nervousness that was boiling inside her. Sat next to her were the new recruitment Inspector Shimotsuki Mika –a young girl who's still a minor. Auburn hair that was tied to her right side was damp, and it could be seen that her clothes were half-drenched due to the heavy rain that fell that day. She looked pale and weak, and a trace of shock can be seeing on her eyes.

"How is this thing…happen…to him?" Hikage muttered bitterly, one of the new Enforcers of Division One of MHWPSB who was leaning against the wall, as he lowered his head, hiding his emotions under his bangs. "Right in front of our eyes too…"

Nobody said a thing.

A young man in early 20s was sitting next to other Enforcers; he was feeling sick in his stomach as he glanced over the other Inspector who was holding a blank look on its face. It was as if the said person wasn't worried over the poor man's condition. Mozutani Shinobu, an Inspector from Kyoto whose group was summoned to Tokyo as additional recruitment for the MHWPSB's Division 1, sighed as he leaned against the wall. His arms were folded on his chest, staring ahead worriedly. From time to time, he was mentally shaking his head as he silently reprimanded himself for feeling guilty.

Guilty for not being there to help him when he's in danger…

When the ER's light was off and the door was opened, revealed a doctor and two women, all of the people who were waiting at the lounge area immediately went on toes towards the doctor. Knowing the questions these people wanted to ask, the doctor raised his hand as a sign of silent. He secretly glanced at the lone figure that stood still under the shadow, unmoved, before proceed to tell the members of MHWPSB's Division One members.

"Sensei, how's Gino-san…?" Asked Akane as she looked at the old man in front of her.

"Kimura-sensei said that Gino-san's life is spared," The only female Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, announced, striding out from the ER door. "Although it can't be said for his injuries and the effects of them..." her eyes trailed to the Enforcers and officers, before noticed the figure had slowly walked out from the shadow, as she continued saying. "We fear that he might be suffers from..."

"Heavy injuries and psychological trauma due to torturing and sexual assult?"

Everyone's eyes went immediately to the voices that appeared to be a woman. A woman with layered black hair that reached upper shoulders stood in front of them. Her left eye was bandaged, as well as her injured body. Her other eye; black like a starless night, very, very dark, stared sharply to the doctor for his confirmation. Kimura-sensei –the doctor in charge wiped his glasses before he wore it again and answered her.

"Yes, you're right Mozutani-san," He said. "How did you know that he's been harm like that?"

"Don't judge me like I'm the one who did that to him," She said, sternly. "We saw what the perpetrator had done to him, right in front of our very eyes!"

"Nee-san…" Shinobu said to the woman who apparently was his elder sister. She murmured silently as she said, "Did you see all of his injuries?"

"Which part?"

"Anywhere. Did his wrists bruise badly? Like someone grab them with force?"

"Yes, that's correct," Said the doctor, shocked. "There are also some internal injuries which his right ribs broken –three of them, and several bruises all over his body…"

"Why do these sounds like a wild sex activity?" Asked Hikage, only earned a smack on his head by Yayoi and Shion. "So…there's more?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's appropriate to say everything here…"

"Did his left shoulder have some mark in a shape of oval with the symbol of Maat (1)?" A question that shocking not only the Inforcers and Inspectors but the doctor as well.

"H-ho-how did you know that?" Asked the old doctor.

Mizutani growled as she walked to the nearest wall and punched it with all her might, causing the wall cracked immediately. Shinobu eyed his sister worriedly, and was very shock when he heard the words she murmured afterward;

"_**That man…He's back…!"**_

* * *

_**HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:**_

1) **Maat Symbol** –it was the ancient Egyptian concept of truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice. Maat was also personified as a goddess regulating the stars, seasons, and the actions of both mortals and the deities, who set the order of the universe from chaos at the moment of creationthis. Pharaohs are often depicted with the emblems of Maat to emphasize their role in upholding the laws of the Creator.

From the conversation between Mozutani and Kimura-sensei, it was confirmed that the symbol was mark on Gino's left shoulder.

* * *

**Finally, first chapter done. I had to read lots of other authors' stories so that I could make my own. This is my first time in Psycho-Pass fandom so I'm sorry if this not satisfying everyone. **

**Aaarggghh~! Yeah I know, even I'm not very satisfy with the anime's ending! Damn! It's a very complicate story so please read and review! This is just a prologue; the next chapter will be the start of everything. **

**Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. Under the rainy day

**Ring Your Song**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation & AU. Semi Continuation & AU. Set six months after the series' ended the sudden rise of mysterious crimes happened in Tokyo had caused the MHWPSB to ask for reinforcement from Kyoto, who's strangely, the Inspectors were also the Enforcers. Unbeknown to them, something dark and horrible was waiting its time…to rise and devour the people and its country. The songs…have started to ring!

**Author's Note: **Special thanks for Hibari Mayumi (if that's the name, correct me if I'm wrong) for her story alert and to Minami and Rei for their reviews. I'll change the summary so it can be more related to the story. Sorry.

* * *

**Pairings (main):** Akane Tsunemori & Shinya Kougami, Nobuchika Ginoza x OC.

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

* * *

"_Kakari furu ame no naka,  
Nanika ga katachi kaeteku..."_

**-** **In the falling rain,  
Something begins to change its form...**_  
_

**Ring 2:** Under the rainy day

* * *

"_**You never know what's around the corner."**_

* * *

It was echoed.

The sound of the beating heart.

The sound of the heart-beating machine was clearly heard inside the room that placed the unconscious Ginoza Nobuchika, the man in his late 20s. As his colleague was looking at the lying figure on the bed, an oxygen mask on his face as his support to live, he was unable to say anything. Mozutani Shinobu slowly raised his bandaged hand and touched the glass in front of him, as if he tried to trace down the jaw line of the poor man that was still in deep sleep, in the same way he had done to someone in the past.

"You're still here, Shinobu-san?"

Shinobu looked over his shoulders and saw Tsunemori Akane, the head of Division 1 of MWHPSB, walking towards him in slow motion. Not to mention behind her was the young Inspector Shimotsuki Mika and several Enforcers followed their leader. "You can say like that," Answered the young man.

"You're should be in the bed, Mozutani-san. Your sister might be mad if you're not in your room," Said Mika as she glanced at Shinobu's injured hand and leg. The man just waved his hand weakly.

"Naah, she won't to –trust me. I know her more than enough...she knows that everyone is worry..." He said, slowly.

"I'm still can't believe what had happen...on the top of that, the victim is Ginoza-san..." Said Mika as she looked at the said person inside the glasses room. Akane and the others were just silent.

"With that kind of injuries, and if it's not because of Fukamachi-san and Ayumu-san..."

"He's probably died right now, isn't it?"

Shinobu's gaze did not lock to anything or anyone; aimlessly stared at the front view, which contained an injured man, who was fighting for his life despite his horrible injuries. Even Shinobu was surprise too, because for a normal person to suffer such injuries, plus with what had _done_ to him...

He looked at Gino's figure. His right arm was pinned with a packet of blood, with the blood type name on it; O, as far as he could remember that Ginoi lost lots of blood after they saved him from the tragic incident. Since he himself did not know what kind of Gino's blood type, he assumed that he received the O type because it was the universal type of blood that can be donated to any types of blood, but must received the same type as it. As he looked at Gino's hair, jet-black in colour, he looked at him with quite amazed. He wondered how the nurses also cleaned all the blood up on Gino's hair before bringing him into surgery. He even barely touched the hair in the past that now wrapped with white bandage covering his wounded head. He also realized that the long bangs that covered his face were cut by the nurses to make it easier to bandage his head.

Kunidzuka Yayoi stared at the poor man on the bed, then at Shinobu, and then she looked again. This time her eyes landed on his body. Although it did not visible in front of them, she positively believed that under the white fabric that wrapped his body, there were many bandages around his body. She tried to process the meaning of his words, although she knew that his sentences were not contained any hidden messages. It was obvious; the man's injuries were very visible to them.

"Kimura-sensei..." Everyone's eyes diverted to her as Yayoi spoke. "He said that aside from the sexual assault he received, his body suffered from heavy impact which caused his right ribs broken. His artificial arm was crush heavily, he had an internal bleeding, his right shoulder dislocated, his right side of head suffered from head trauma, and swallowed terribly that he needed to cover his right eyes as well..."

"Why are you telling us this?" Miyama Hikage, one of the new Enforcers of Division 1 said unhappily. He too, suffered from injuries on his left arm, head and torso. He was not happy when Yayoi kept telling them about Gino's injuries. "We're not wishing him die..."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Her words caught everyone's attention.

"Until now, none of us know what kind of injuries Gino-san had besides the bruises on his face," She looked up and saw the obvious bruise on Gino's face, and wondered how much pain he had to endure during his captive time. "And yet, Ayumu-san knew what kind of injuries he had before the doctor spill it. Even yesterday, aside form what she said, Kimura-sensei didn't say anymore than what she had said."

"Are you suspecting my sister for something Kunizuka-san?" Shinobu turned around and slowly left the wad, knew that if he let the conversation on, it will attract the nurses' attention and probably would be kick out from the hospital. Although the Enforcers were usually be treated at the MWHPSB's medical wing, in Gino's case, his injuries were quite severe that it could harm him if not being treat immediately. The closest hospital to the crime scene was Aiku Hospital.

He could swear that time, Gino is still in pain; inside or outside, although he did not woke up yet.

"Naturally," She said with poker face. "Besides, she seems to know something more than what just happened. It's not that I'm..." Her words were cut off suddenly when Akane's wrist device glowed and showed that she received a call from Karanomori Shion –the analyst of the Division 1.

"Karanomori-san? Is something the matter?"

"Ara Akane-chan, is Inspector Shin-chan there?" Asked the pretty blonde as her image appeared on the air. "His nee-san –Mozutani Ayumu-san asked me a favor this morning," She exhaled the smoke and placed her cigarette between her two fingers.

"I'm here," He said. "What is it that she asks for your help Karanomori-san?"

"Well…actually it's kind of weird, but she told me to send this message to you," Shion ran her fingers on the keyboard, sending the message that she herself unable to open, no matter what kind of tricks she used. "I couldn't open it for inspection either."

"Please send it to my device, I'll be reading it for my own," Said Shinobu as he pinched his communicator and Shion immediately sent to him, the message. As the file received, he mumbled some language that totally foreign to everyone even to Akane. Not long after that, the file was opened, but the massage was written in a language that only Shinobu knew.

He narrowed his eyes as he realized what exactly his sister said in the message. Sighed, he turned it off and walked away from the pathway, causing the others to catch up with him.

"Shinobu-san?" Asked Mika who was trailing behind him.

"She said that she'll be away for a few days…to comfort herself…"

"Eh?" Everyone stared at his back, before him too, stopped himself and looked over his shoulders. From the window, he could see the rain once again, fell onto the earth.

"_You never know what's around the corner..."_

His eyes filled with pain. He realized that the reality was too cruel to everyone, even to his sister that he knew as tough and strong person. Anyone who're involved with such incident would got affected, especially their Hues. Faced with the reality of the situation, the reality of Gino's lithe form surrounded by tubes and bandages…he came to realize that how much he wanted to sit at the other side and aware of the fragility of the equipment he reached for his hands…

"_Because by the time you realize it, something has been taken away from you..."_

"_And changed, because of it…"_

* * *

_**-Autumn; October 2113, Minami-Aoyama 1, Minato Ward, Tokyo-**_

Night in Tokyo was never truly considered night – Tokyo was a city that never slept.

The ever-present neon lights illuminated the autumn sky, creating an illusion of a false day. Every day, the populace went on about their business, completely oblivious to the impending danger, as most of them need to maintain a healthy mind and void of stress. People went on about their day to day lives without any fear of the future and no regret of the past.

_"This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau."_ The Department Drones said in unison as they were positioned around the area where the crime was discovered. _"Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety."_

Even in the dark of night, many frequented the streets of Tokyo, taking in the beauty of those lights and liveliness. There were places, however, that the light did not touch; places that seemed to exist in a world of their own, away from the sounds and sights that defined the metropolis. The place like where these robotic drones were located, a crime scene was exposing to the public and its security bureau.

Tsunemori Akane, an Inspector of Ministry of Health and Welfare's Public Safety Bureau, assigned in Division 1 of Crime Investigation Department, stared at the scene in front of her. Stood next to her was a young girl who's shared the same status as her –Inspector Shimotsuki Mika. Both of them wore a signature dark blue jackets that marked them as Inspectors. A Criminal Investigation Department Transport Truck eased its way into the blocked off area, as the two detectives watched it approach with all six of its front lights on and shining brightly. Mika clutched her own police uniform close to herself, staring as the passengers came off the loading ramp single file.

Walking out from the paddy wagon was the former Inspector Ginoza Nobuchika; usually called as Gino –a man in his late 20s with dark hair long bangs that covered his front view, a pair of cold green eyes stared directly to the front. Followed behind him was the only remaining Enforcer in past –Kunidzuka Yayoi; a woman with long black hair tied up with high ponytail and wore dark clothes just like Gino. Behind and next to her were three new Enforcers who were assigned into the group not long after the death of Makishima Shougo.

Ryugazaki Sumire, a woman in middle 20s with short dark auburn hair and gentle eyes –which is unexpectedly a latent criminal. She was declared as latent criminal because her Crime Coefficient went up more than 100 due to the fight she involved with her bullies five years ago. She and the other Enforcer named Miyama Hikage were teammates in Division 3 before they got transferred to Division 1 that facing a crisis of lacking staffs.

Miyama Hikage, a cheerful young man whose age was the same as Sumire. He had the same personality as the late Kagari, which often made the remaining members of Division 1 have the sense of deja-vu within him. Especially with his spiky light brown hair (although not attach with the hairpins) and brown eyes, he made everyone felt somber, but his pervert ness somehow managed to make Gino to throw several books and Yayoi's smack onto his head!

The last one was a 19-year-old Enforcer by the name of Nanase Rei, a newly declared latent criminal by Sybil System. It was unknown to the group what kind of reasons that led him into a latent criminal, however from the rumors that Mika heard among the staffs, it appeared that when he tried to safe his classmate, he accidentally gave fatal injuries to one of the harassers that after three days landed in coma, he passed away. It appeared that the harasser was a son of influential politician, and based from the incident it was determined that his Hue was already cloudy and was considered as dangerous; especially he was a Karate expert. He only spent two weeks in isolation facilities when the MHWPSB recruited him as one of their Enforcers.

The young boy sighed as he hugged himself; the rain was making the air very cold. Since he was the youngest Enforcer in the bureau, Chief Kasei had given special attention to the team –they need to watch over the young man since he was still a minor, and they had no choice but to recruit a minor due to lack of manpower. Even so, he was not a delinquent; he was simply an obedient child who was not in favour to cause ruckus or throwing tantrum for what had happened to him, thus making him as 'the beloved son of Division 1'.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Whined Hikage right before he was smacked by both Gino and Yayoi. "Hey, stop that! It hurts!"

"It appears to be the one in the data," Said Akane. "But to think this kind of thing happens…"

"A massacre, huh…?" Said Gino as the team walked into the abandoned building, which was soaked under the rain.

Each of them was holding Dominator, an iconic weapon that the Crime Investigation Department primarily used. Gino walked closely with Rei, since the boy was freshly out from his training about two months ago and still inexperience in facing dangerous situation. He actually held an injury on his left tight because of previous job; however he insisted to be along with others since the case they received this time was not something they can take very easy.

"Say..." Mika opened a conversation as they were on the way to the crime scene. "I've heard that our ministry has to ask for a reinforcement right?"

"Yes, why did you ask Mika-chan?" Asked Hikage.

"What exactly happened that caused the ministry to do that? I mean, even in our department we're already lack of manpower. If they're asking from other places, they also are facing the same problem as us."

"I don't think that's the main problem Shimotsuki-san," Mika looked at the young Enforcer as he walked closely to Gino. "The only request that been accepted was from Kyoto, and the reason is that they're facing the same problems like this time for the past four months."

"You sure know a lot," Said Sumire.

"I've read the files before going to the scene. Don't compare me with you lazy bums who're only reading the files on the way to the crime scene!" Both Sumire and Hikage shouted angrily as the young Enforcer laughed and quickly walked away from them. Yayoi, Gino, Akane and Mika only smiled and shook their head. "So, what did you find out Nanase-kun?" Asked Gino.

"Well…" He scratched his wet hair. "I've found out that on May 2113, there's a report from the local neighbourhood in Higashiyama where an old mansion was suspected of becoming a base of criminal activities. Lots of residents of the area heard many voices, sometimes women's screams, and the rate of house-breaking activity had increased in the area for almost a month. After the report was confirmed, the police force broke into the house only to find a pile of death bodies; believed to be brutally death several days before the arrest."

Mika closed her mouth as she felt a little bit nausea, while Akane tried to control herself from freaking out. Even though she was the leader, she still having some difficulties in dealing with gore and brutal cases, especially if it contained lots of blood.

"After the discoveries, then the police received lots of reports on missing people, which make no sense –all of them were the people who're died at the old mansion. When they asked the relatives why they reported AFTER the finding, the answer was that they were threatened by someone who held those people. If they want them alive, don't report to the police. Of course, it turns out every one of them were killed, except one little girl."

"You said EVERY ONE," Said Hikage.

"OK, almost all of them ok! Geez, you're more than a grumpy ojii-san Miyama-san!" Complained Rei. Everyone laughed lightly when they heard his words, while Hikage pouted.

"What happened to the young girl?" Asked Sumire for the first time.

"Apparently the leader of Division 1 for Kyoto's took in the child and currently under her guardianship. Well, I also found out that she was very furious to the relatives for not doing anything and blindly followed the criminal. However, it turns out the missing people –except the girl and her parents –All of them were people with cloudy Hues."

"So it makes sense; when one of your family members has problematic PP, the fear of being latent criminal and the society's reaction is what stopping them from making report to the police," Said Gino while Hikage rolled his eyes.

"Seriously! What the heck are they thinking? What's the role of the police if they keep acting like that!" Grumbled Hikage while he kicked an empty can and hit Yayoi's leg instead. As a result, she threw a large tin to his face angrily. Others just ignored them.

"Well, it can't be helping then," Mika said as everyone started at her. "When I was in Oso Gakuen, I have a roommate from Kyoto, and she said that because of Kyoto's status as Imperial Capital during the Tokugawa era, the government decided that from Kinki to Shikoku Prefectures (1), these areas must be under protection under the rules that protecting not only the heritages but also its citizens from harms and blah, blah –the rest of the stories are what they've told us in the classroom. However, she also said that Kyoto was lack of youngsters so to find a strong and young police officers there can be quite difficult," She shrugged her shoulders as they reached their destination.

When they reached the crime scene, the things were not as easy as they thought.

In the middle of pool of blood, laid several pieces of human body. None of them could be recognizing anymore without a proper scanner, and even though Drones were carefully collecting the evident, it still giving the team gruesome feelings that chilling their spine.

"Urgh!" Mika closed her mouth and quickly went back, followed by Rei who was concern of her pale face. Gino was relief that Rei decided to follow the young Inspector; he himself was not comfortable with the scene either.

"It's almost like the case in Kyoto…" Gino stared at the scene as Akane walked closer to him.

"You also feel the same, Gino-san?"

"There's no mistake –Kyoto Police Department Special Case 110 (2) –Sand creek Massacre Case. All of the victims were killed and left in the pool of blood, although this one is a bit mess…" He was unable to finish his words when suddenly he felt something was looking deep, deep onto his neck thus he immediately turned around, shocking Akane and the others as well. He looked around but saw nothing.

Still, the chilling feeling he got was not fake.

"Ginoza-san, what's wrong?" Asked Yayoi as she came with Dominator in her grisp.

He stared at a moment, before he mentioned nothing happened. In fact, he felt completely uncomfortable, like something bad was about to begin. Something very, very dangerous will appear that can affect not only him, but the others as well.

Unbeknown to him, a pair of red eyes with madness inside it was staring at the tall Enforcer. A smile like a Cheshire Cat appeared on its lips, slowly slipping away from the maze of the abandoned building. The rain did not stopping it from jogging away from the place, instead, it made it feel so aesthetic and excited; like a child was given toys from their adults. Chuckled madly, it started to dance under the rain, movement swaying and unstable, but for it, it was beautiful. Deep voice slowly filling the narrow pathway, echoed through the way.

"_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

"_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

Soon, the song faded, vanished within the darkness of the path, but the smile…

Still lingering in the dark.

* * *

_The investigation was just the beginning..._

* * *

_**HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS**__**:**_

1) **Kinki to Shikoku Prefecture** –it was two of the main prefectures in Japan, and mostly it was the area where the Imperial Capital Kyoto was located, with several UNESCO World Heritages scattered around Kyoto and in Shikoku where Nagasaki and Hiroshima –the ground zero of atomic bombs that fell in 1945, located.

2) **Kyoto Police Department Special Case 110** –Just like the Specimen Case with code name MHWPSB Special Case 102, the current case the Division 1 was in charge was taken from the Kyoto's police force's file. It appears that the case was not under the direct supervisor of MHWPSB, thus making the case as from different sources.

* * *

**Chapter 2 has done. Thank you to those who review and follow my story, I really appreciate it. Sorry no KougAne moment, my mind really into the crime cases that I was surprise that I manage to make it like this!**

**I can't promise the moment but I'll try in the next chapter. By the way, Hikage is really based on Kagari, except his pervert ness is taken from Sasayama! Better you guys listen to the radio drama too!**

**Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	3. The Meeting Part 1

**Ring Your Song**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation & AU. Set six months after the series' ended the sudden rise of mysterious crimes happened in Tokyo had caused the MWPSB to ask for reinforcement from Kyoto, who's strangely, the Inspectors were also the Enforcers. Unbeknown to them, something dark and horrible was waiting its time…to rise and devour the people and its country. The songs…have started to ring!

**Author's Note: **In the previous chapters, it turns out thatI put wrong words; instead of swollen, I put swallowed, and MWPSB, I put it as MHWPSB (Ministry of Health and Welfare Public Safety Bureau)! What a joke I made! Hahahaha, what a mistake.

Special thanks to Shrapnel893, monkeymillionaire (is this the correct name? Sorry if it's a mistake) and Takara Yamato (thanks honey!) for following my story. I really appreciate it my friends.

Special thanks to Saira, DarkinocensDLT and Takara Yamaot (again) for your reviews! I really appreciate it.

All right, the story had turned on its wheel…so, what kind of reinforcement the MWPSB got from Kyoto? From Rei's reading, it seems like the group leader is a bit hot tempered. And sorry no KougAne moment again, I decided that it should be done in the future chapters. Please enjoy reading this chapter.

**Pairings (main):** Akane Tsunemori & Shinya Kougami, Nobuchika Ginoza x OC.

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

* * *

"_daisuki na ame na no ni  
naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute"_

_(Even though I love the rain,  
Today it seems so cold.)_

**Ring 3:** The Meeting Part 1

* * *

"_**There is only one rain cloud in the sky...and it's raining on me. **_

_**Somehow I'm not surprised."**_

* * *

She closed her eyes as her conversation ended for the day.

The phone landed on the tatami floor with a soft 'thud'.

A woman in 20s with jet-black hair, tied up with mizuhiki (1) sat up from the tatami floor, stretching her arms. She wore baby blue shirt and blue navy pants, enough to cover her well-build body. Sighing a little, she pulled off the mizuhiki from her hair; slowly it fell gently against her broad shoulders. She pulled the sliding apart from its part, and slowly revealed the beautiful landscape of Japanese Zen garden, complete with its pound and Japanese koi fishes.

"Onee-chan," A male voice had greeting the woman who was apparently his elder sister. Turned around, the elder sister faced her younger brother as her dark orbs stared his crystal orbs. The same eyes with the same colour but with different present, the younger brother was gentler than the elder sister that seemed to have such a cold and mysterious feeling inside of them.

"Is everyone has finish packing their things?" She asked the young man.

"Already done nee-chan," He answered.

"I see…" She trailed off, silent, before she stepped out from the Japanese room barefoot. The small drops fell onto her head, but she ignored it as she kept on walking inside the Zen garden. The young man, wore dark green wafuku (2) followed his elder sister in silent. Slowly, the small drops turned into giant water that down poured the earth. She slowly raised her arms as she tried to feel the cold water that fell on her. Eyes closed, she turned around to face her younger brother whom loyally waiting for her to speak.

"How about you nee-chan?"

"What about me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go together? I mean, with your condition…"

"Just ignore that. Besides, if I'm going with you guys our father will make a fuss again," She pushed her hair back to her right ear, as she looked at him. "Although he claims that he no longer care for our well-being anymore."

"He just cares about his so-called prestige and face, that's all," The brother grabbed a long towel and handed to the sister who finally sat on the floor. She took it and wiped her face, eyes still cold as usual. "So why he's so against our work at Tokyo? It's not that we're making contact with his friends…"

"Because we're bearing the name of the family, that's why…"

"We **didn't** follow his name anymore...!" She deepened the word 'didn't' to show her anger towards their father. The young man was just silent.

Since he too, agreed with her words.

"Oh, by the way Shinobu," The said person looked up to his sister, waiting patience for the orders.

"Have you told _them_ about our departure?"

"Already nee-chan."

"Good. Now we can deal with everything that have been disturbing our life since then," She rose from her seat, covered herself with the long towel. Her soundless feet leaving the traditional Japanese room, silently followed by her younger brother, whom heard her words:

"Because you'll never know what's around the corner…"

* * *

_**-Autumn; October 2113, MWPSB, Tokyo-**_

"AAAHH! Today's job is finish!"

Everyone stared at the spiky light brown hair as he slammed himself against the chair, stretching his body. All the members of Division 1 had just returned from their second crime scene in other parts of Tokyo –the one that related with Kyoto's Special Case 110 –The Sand Creek Massacre. Just like in the previous case, the victims were found in pool of blood and worse –all of them were the missing people reported by their family not long before the bodies were found.

All of them were the people who suspiciously having cloudy Hues.

Gino took his seat as he sighed tiredly. His new desk was previously belongs to his late father Masaoka Tomomi, a veteran Enforcer who died eight months ago. The old man died protecting his son from the bomb that Makishima threw to his son, who is trapped under the heavy boxes while chasing the wanted man. After Gino was demoted to Enforcer, he decided to take his father's desk, as well as his old room, along with his belongings into the quarters in MWPSB.

It was a long day for everyone in the Division 1. It was not long after their first case that happened in Minato Ward, and then they received another case, which located in Kitazawa, Setagaya Ward. The specific location happened to be 27 Club, Kunizuka's old place when she was a band member. Most of the bodies were discovered in the morning, when its owner and workers, causing a little hysteria in the club, opened the club. According to the owner named Itsuki Isamu, the club was closed for renovation for almost two months, and aside from the construction workers that he came to watch over sometimes, he did not open the club until that morning.

When Akane sent Gino, Rei and Shimotsuki to the construction company where the owner had hired, the person in charge said that the club already finished renovated and all the equipment and workers already left the club a week ago. This matter was confirm by the club owner himself, as he watched them collecting their things and closed the place once again. Aside from the security system, all of the electricity was turned off for safety reason. In the end, none of them has any clue how did the crime happen in the first place.

"I wonder what exactly is going on here." Rei's question had caught the attention of the adults as they looked at him who was opening the files on his computer. His fingers danced in harmony on the keyboard, typing faster than anyone in the office does. Soon, several files appeared and he opened on of them, a picture of gruesome scene popped out. Mika and Akane both closed their moth due to shock, while others cringed with surprise.

"This is the Kyoto's Special Case 110 files that arrived today. It's all thanks to Inspector Tsunemori for giving the permission to have the copies from Kyoto branch and Karanomori-sensei for transferred them here," Said Rei as he typed something before several windows appeared next to the picture. "From what was written here, it appears that the victims are people with problematic Hues that went missing before any low rank crimes happen."

"But why did the CID in Kyoto use the name 'the Sand Creek Massacre (3)? Isn't it related to the American's history especially about their history with the Red Indians?" Asked Sumire as she made a thoughtful gesture. "Besides Rei-kun, I remember you said before that the first murder was found after reports about suspicious old mansion and house-broken by thieves were received."

"Well, what Rei-kun said is true Sumire-chan..." Everyone turned around and saw the hot sexy-looking 'onee-chan' in the group –the analyst Karanomori Shion walked in with her white physician coat and a brown file in her hand. She did not smoke at the moment, although Gino knew she did smell like a cigarette.

'Just like Kougami,' he thought.

"The Kyoto CID used the name because each time they found another gruesome crime scene, it always leaves at least one survivor," Shion said as she put the file that she brought onto Akane's desk. "In the real history, the massacre did leave at least several survivors form different Indian tribes. It's really a big scandal in American history because the military group that attacking the area killed almost everyone including elderly, women and children."

"No wonder why they named it after the real incident..." Yayoi said.

"But our cases did not leave any survivors, right? So why did the high-ups insist on calling the team from Kyoto CID to help us in this case? And I heard that it was the team that originally in charge with the said case in Kyoto," Hikage's words made Shion gasped a little as Akane looked at her in question way.

"Arara, I'm almost forgot about that! Akane-chan, this is the file that contains the information on the team that will come here tomorrow!" Claimed Shion excitedly while ignoring Hikage's wail of 'listen to me.'

"WHAT! TOMORROW?" Shouted everyone, in shock.

"What? So you guys don't know about this? I thought Akane-chan and Mika-chan should have told you about this," She said while looking at them strangely. That was when both of the girls gasped and looked towards each other in shock and guilt. "Oh, I guess you two forgot about it..."

"We're so sorry...!" Both of the girls bowed their head as a sign of apology. Rei and Shion just waved their hand, Yayoi just nodded her head, Hikage whined about something as Sumire knocked his head while Gino just sighed. He knew he should not blame them for forgetting to tell them an important matter; after all, they were facing such difficult case since Makishima's death. He was about to turn to his desk when he remembered something that related to the team.

"Karanomori-san," The sexy woman answered his call as she faced him. "Did you know who the person in charge of the team is?"

Shion narrowed her eyes as she sat herself on Kougami's old station and inserted a disk into the terminal. She typed it for a while and soon, a file appeared on the screen behind the Inspectors' desks (the division got new big screen in order to have a better view in the room than watching it on the monitor). On the files, there were several pictures, each with their own profiles. However, on the right side of the file, two pictures were not visible, as if it was damaged or missing from the file.

"There're missing pictures there," Sumire pointed out as Shion nodded. "Is the file is damage or something?"

"I guess it was caused by accident damage. This disk is inside the file that I brought before, and on the way to come here I accidentally bumped into the Peacock Queen –"

"WHAT! That peacock –MAKABE HIDAKA?" Shouted Sumire and Hikage loudly much to everyone surprise. "Peacock Queen?" Asked Akane, Mika and Rui.

"Of all women in the MHWPSB, why would it she?" Whined Hikage again, as he slumped himself on his desk. "She's a damn bitch...!"

"And super annoying as well," Said Yayoi as she folded her arms, her expression was annoyed as well. "Shion, did she make a fuss about you ruining her so-called expensive dress when you bumped into her?"

"Ah yes, but I don't want to waste my time on her so I quickly pick up the file and run away. She's still making the fuss when I walked away from her."

"Better that way," The youngsters looked at Gino who rubbed his temple tiredly. Although he did not say much about this Peacock Queen, apparently he was not in favour with the said person and looked annoyed as well. "So, who are these people?"

"They're the original team that investigated the Special Case 110. The team consists of seven people with this person as one of their in charges," Shion pushed several keys that point out a photo of a young man in middle 20s. He has a gentle look with a kind smile that really reached his black eyes. His hair was black and short, although a bit messy. The name "Mozutani Shinobu" was written under the photo. "Mozutani Shinobu, 25 years old. He is an Inspector as well as Enforcer in Kyoto Police Department."

"He's an Enforcer as well?" Asked Gino, shocked. Others also showed the same reaction except Rei.

"Quite unexpected, isn't it?" She said as she typed more and more files appeared on the screen. "He is one of the main people who lead the team –mostly as the second hand of the leader, as well as one of the few people with the license and permission to carry ammunition. He is the only sniper registered in the Kyoto CID, and was approved by the system as well."

Hikage whistled as he heard the word "sniper" from Shion, "But seriously, a sniper? There's still a person out there that using an old type ammo and being the only sniper registered in the system! He really has a gut to do that!"

"Oh, and by the way, Shinobu-san is ranked no. 1 sniper in Japan and in the professional field; even our men here cannot defeat him in case of far-range shooting," Said Shion while others stared at her with wide eyes. Everyone almost had the same thought of being the number one in Japan must be someone with guts, but then everyone's imagination went wild for a while. Some was thinking of him with a rifle and shooting someone in the building, others was thinking on what will happen if his talent in shooting can be compare with other countries outside Japan.

"An Inspector as well as an Enforcer...I wonder what exactly happen in Kyoto CID?" Asked Sumire this time.

"Kyoto is lack of youngsters, moreover the CID also lack of young Enforcers to help them in investigation," Said Rei as everyone's eyes looked at him. "Most of them moved out from Kyoto to purchase jobs or continue their education in Tokyo, however most of them also end up being latent criminal and isolated here. The older Enforcers usually had to be retired when the time comes or unable to work anymore and will be place under the facilities that will watch over them until they passed away. That's why the city faces the problem of having new recruitment."

"You sure know much Rei," Said Yayoi.

"That's because I'm from Kyoto."

"Really?"

"You guys didn't ask..."

"So you're traditionalist (4)?" Asked Hikage.

This time, Rei turned around and faced the group with annoyed expression that rarely seen on his face. "Just because I'm from the Heritage Area (5) that doesn't mean that I'm a traditionalist! I even don't know much about heritage more than what I learned in the textbook!"

"Hey chill out! No need to flame me..." Hikage cringed at the young boy's sudden burst. Although Rei was a new member of the group, Hikage knew he should not try to play fire with him. He once read the report upon Rei's first task and was shock to find that he beat five men, almost half death all alone. He was shot on his tight, but that had never stopped him from beating the criminals with bare hands. Fortunately, Gino was there to stop him, and Mika was the one who shoot the last criminal who wanted to run away from them. From that moment, he knew that Rei was undoubted a very strong person, and he should not try to make fun with him unnecessarily.

"Anoo...what about the leader?" Asked Mika nervously. She did not want any fight appear at the office, since she knew Rei was a bit sensitive about traditionalist so she quickly changed the subject. Luckily it did.

"That's a bit problem," Shion said as she opened the file that contained the leader's profile. "Unfortunately, for the team, the leader's face was damage, probably due to the accident before. The only thing that undamaged was the name of the leader."

"Mozutani Ayumu, age 27," Said Akane as she stared at the blur picture. "Her surname is the same as Shinobu-san, isn't it? Are they siblings?"

"Yes Akane-chan, they are. The elder sister is an Inspector plus Enforcer, and one of the officers with excellent records either in Kyoto CID or in the system as well," Shion said excitedly. "She is the main person who led the team, as well as one of the few people with the license and permission to carry ammunition. If we follow the old system of police ranks, she's mostly a young Superintendent, to be exact."

"She must be brilliant..." Said Sumire. She looked at Rei and found out that he looked curious with the person named Ayumu. "Hey Rei, since you lived in Kyoto before you must be know something about these siblings!"

"Ah...I think I did, but..."

"But what?" Asked Gino.

"The Mozutani family...It's one of the noble families in Kyoto; a well respect family and famous among the local people. The Miyagawa family –one of the nobles in Kyoto as well; has three wives; the first died long time ago and the third wife –from Mozutani family, died 11 years ago. I don't know whether this is true or not since it's a local people gossip."

"Seriously?"

"The gossip was not good either. I heard that other siblings hated the youngest so much that they were left to live in separate place after the mother died. Mostly because the youngest daughter was considered abnormal and creepy..."

"Huh? Why's that?" Asked Shion annoyed.

"As I told you before, it's a local gossip; the people said that she was suffering complex and hardship life that caused her being like that. I did see her 11 years ago –around the time her mother died; she did look creepy!"

"Explain it," Demanded Yayoi.

"How should I say it, ummm...?" Rei said as he titled his head as if he was thinking about something. "She looked cold and eerie; like someone without any emotions and unpredictable. However, despite her cold and no crying expression, her eyes looked so sad and in pain..."

Everyone watched him, as he looked guilty for calling her creepy. "I don't think she's creepy. I think that she's having trouble in revealing her true feelings to others and prefer to keep it within herself. That was the first and last time I ever saw her. Who knows that she's a brilliant officer right now? Ha..."

"Is the Mozutani family also considered as traditionalist?" Asked Hikage in curious. He hoped that Rei did not throw him anything, which surprised he did not.

"A little bit. It's a family from the lineage of priest. I think Ayumu-san is the current head of the family now, seeing that she has not using her father's surname ever since that time," Said Rei. "Well, with a father like that, I'm surprise if they went against his wishes...oh, what about the other members?"

"Oh right. Well...as far as I can say, the real and only Enforcer of the Division 1 of Kyoto CID is this person –Saeki Koichirou, 45 years old. His Crime Coefficient went up from 87.9 to 120, all because of the murder of his wife. Although the killer was managed to be catch, it was too late for him to receive treatment. He has a daughter which is under the care of Mozutani Ayumu as her guardian."

"She did the same thing to the little girl from the first case of Special Case 110 right?" Asked Yayoi. "Is she open a facility or something?"

"I don't know, maybe we can ask her tomorrow," Shion said as she opened another files. "Well, in short, this is Kazamatsuri Hitomi age 24, Hasanuma Ayaka, age 26, Yashiro Takeshi, age 22 and the last one –Fukamachi Mitsuru, age 29."

Akane stared at the second blurry picture, which happened belongs to the special officer Fukamachi Mitsuru. For some reason, his name had given her a sudden chill down to her spine, as if this person was someone that might be related to her in some way or another. What and why, was something that she could not answer right now?

Even Gino too, felt like something strange attracted him with the said person. _'Mitsuru'_, he thought. _'It's the same name as Sasayama…could it be…?'_

He immediately shook his head, as he believed it was impossible for someone who already died can be resurrected again. Besides, there are many people outside there with the same name as Sasayama, so it might be a coincident that this person had the same name as Sasayama.

_But you can't deny the fact that you wish it was "him" who using the name 'Mitsuru', aren't you?_

Gino sighed, felt suddenly tired. The small voice that echoed in his mind, voiced the truth of his heart; that he actually wanted to see that person again –former Inspector and Enforcer Kougami Shinya. His lost best friend, partner, and colleague; the one that he always wonder will he have the blessing of ever seeing again.

Ever since the death of his father and Makishima, Kougami disappeared and was never found again in Japan. Inspector Tsunemori even believed that he already out from Japan for safety, since he already killed a person –Makishima Shougo, therefore the Sybil System claimed him as a murderer and should be executed. He did not know how and when, but deep inside of his heart, he was a little bit relief that his friend had a safe escaped, although he had to be on run for the rest of his life…

The briefing of the new team from Kyoto ended with Akane said that the full meeting with the team will be done by tomorrow. Everyone was dismiss; something relief for Gino and Hikage, and went back to their respective rooms and houses (for the inspectors). As he went into his room –his father's old room to be exact, he flopped on the long sofa with a sigh; felt so tired. He lay down for a while, tried to have some nap before he turned around and sat up. It was almost dinner, and he did not have any mood to make any dinner for himself. He just wanted a quick shower and sleep; he really did not in mood to eat anything that night. However as he was about to grab his towel for a shower, the answer machine at the main door was ringing and it appeared that the young Nanase had come with some extra dinner. After saying thank you to him (Gino was glad that he did not have to make dinner anymore, with Rei's foods always delicious!) he quickly took a bath, ate his dinner, and went into his bed. It was such a long day for him, and he really wished that tomorrow will be no more troublesome cases for the unit to be receive anymore.

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted.

* * *

Akane walked down the pathway to the main gate of MWPSB's building, where two vehicles were already park in front of the building. Came alongside with her was the new young inspector Shimotsuki Mika. Walked in tow, each of them tried to keep their emotion and eagerness from being display too much, since it was such a rare sight and moment where the MWPSB had received a backup team outside Kanto, especially from Japan's Imperial Capital Kyoto.

The two young women had received an order from Chief Kasei to greet the team from Kyoto that day. While Mika accepted the order with excitement, Akane just nodded her head and walked away from the office with seriousness –something that Mika and even the rest of the Enforcers always wondered why she always like that each time she came back from the main office. Gino and Kunizuka suspected that there must be something bothered her, but decided to keep it all by her. Rei did not saying anything since he himself did not know what exactly happened before he became an Enforcer, while Sumire and Hikage believed that it might be related to the events that involved her former Enforcer Kougami Shinya and his enemy Makishima Shougo. However, they too decided not to say anything. They were eager to accept the arrival of the team, only to realize that they had received an emergency case and they have to drag the new team into the investigation as well.

Everyone groaned in frustration, especially Hikage since he had switched his off day just to greet the new team, only ended up being with a case. However, they decide to get along with it, since it also an order from Chief Kasei.

The sky had turned dark although it was still afternoon, not even reached 12 o'clock. Mika looked up and said that it might be raining that day, with Akane nodded her head as an agreement. From far away, they could see several forms already standing outside the vehicles, but Akane realized that the group seemed to miss a person. From what she read from the file that she got from Karanomori, the team consisted seven people; four women three women and four men. However, it appeared that the team had missed one woman from the group. As they reached the team, one of them quickly turned around and broke the ice.

"Konnichiwa. Are you Inspector Tsunemori Akane from CID of MWPSB? I'm Mozutani Shinbou, the second person in charge of Team Kyoto," Said a man with black eyes and short messy hair with a salute. The other people followed him immediately.

Akane and Mika replied the salute as she said, "Nice to meet you Mozutani-san. I'm Inspector Tsunemori Akane, and this is my partner Shimotsuki Mika-san," Mika bowed to the group as the others reacted differently.

"Your partner? But she looks like a minor to me!" Claimed a woman with twin pigtails. When Akane and Mika looked up, they saw a dark auburn hair woman, tied in twin pigtails, with blue eyes that as clear as ocean blue. She wore a short navy blue coat that reached until her lower breasts, white top and blue pants. Her dark boots seemed fit her perfectly, as if she was not working as an officer. She was more childish and energetic, more suitable to be call as a minor than Mika herself.

"Is me being a minor against the rule?" Said Mika in tense. She actually did not like someone to criticize her being an officer in MWPSB while still a minor, however the woman in front had annoyed her very much. "Aren't you the same? Not only you're a minor but you also not dress properly!"

Everyone stared at the young girl before the accused person started to laugh, followed by everyone in the area. Even Akane had to close her mouth to avoid any more laugh, and patted Mika's shoulder gently.

"Mika-chan, I hate to say this but…there are no minors in Team Kyoto!" Her words made everyone laugh even louder than before. Mika widen her eyes as she looked at Akane before she looked at the other woman again.

"EH?"

"So you're Mika-chan…right?" She said as she stepped closer and rustled Mika's hair. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am 24 years old! I'm Kazamatsuri Hitomi, nice to meet you!"

"WHAAAT~?" Mika stepped back, stared with disbelief. "But…but…you don't look like 24 at all!"

"Aww geez, that's why I hate her, Shinobu-saaan~!" Whined one of the men in the group –a young man in early 20s with short spiky brown hair and a pair of brown eyes –something that made Akane flinched a little. Those eyes…they were similar to someone that she knew…

_But that person is already gone…it is impossible to be here…_

"Geez, behave yourself! You're lucky that nee-chan isn't here or otherwise she'll send you straight to the outset planet of the galaxy!" Said Shinobu as he slapped the young man's head. "I'm sorry for this one. By the way his name is…"

"Yaah! I'm Yashiro Takeshi, age 22! Still single! It would be a great pleasure if any of you girls want to be my girlfr –"

_SMACK!_

"I told you to behave yourself, IDIOT!" Growled Shinobu as Yashiro held his head in pain. "I'm sorry about the mess, but I believe that we have some emergency case right? I hope you're not mind to delay our introduction for the time being."

"Ah no, I don't mind," Said Akane as she and the others walked into the building. "By the way, you said that your sister isn't here right now. Is she not coming?"

"Ah, nee-chan?" Said Shinobu who walked next to her. "Naah, she's not the type of person who will leave behind everything important just like that, so she asked us to go first while she had her final arrangement at our CID office."

"But she did send her luggage with us," Said Yashiro who was walking next to Mika. "I think she will be arrive in evening, so don't worry about it Akane-chan!"

"Eh?" _What a déjà vu…_

"Yashiro-kun…!" Scolded Hitomi from behind.

"I know, I know…! I'm just…!"

"Ah, it's alright, I don't mind," Akane quickly interfered when she saw that both of the young adults were about to kill each other (huh?). It was at that moment that she accidentally stared into a pair of grey eyes; similar to someone that she knew. When she looked over her shoulders again, she saw a man in late 20s with black hair that tied up in ponytail was staring at her as well. Felt embarrassed, she quickly looked away, but still, she could feel his eyes stared onto her petite figure.

After some small greeting with the Division 1 and the director with Shinobu as the main representative of Kyoto team, Team Kyoto and Division 1 immediately went to the crime scene where the follow-up report on the emergency mentioned that the suspects; they were in group, was found at KTB Building in an abandoned building area. The group of suspects had one hostage –a woman, with them, which made them a bit uncomfortable. The Team Kyoto left their luggage under Karanomori's care (the analyst would not go out for sure), and followed the Division 1 to the crime scene. When they on their way to the scene, the sky was already dark and soon, small drops fell down onto their vehicles.

"Ah, it's raining…!" Said Yashiro as he looked through the van window. Mika was riding the van with Shinobu, Yashirou and a woman in middle 20s. She had a long bang on her right side; her black hair was cut in pixie style (A/N: haha, just refers it to Sally Saloon game!) with some green hairpins on her right side. Her eyes were violet; a rare colour to see among the people in Japan. Her baby face did have some trace of mix blood with foreign person, with her light brown complexion and pink lips; she looked beautiful in her own way.

"Ah...it's already raining?" Asked Shinobu who was driving the van. His tone sounded disturb, which not fail to be notice by the other passengers in the van. "I don't think nee-chan would like this…"

"Is something wrong?" Asked Mika from behind; apparently she sat next to the pretty woman. "You seem worry about the rain."

"Ah…It's not me actually. It's more about my elder sister…"

"Why? What's wrong with the rain?"

"Well…let's just say…" Shinobu pulled the gear in as he was about to turn right. "She is surely in bad mood whenever it's a raining day…!"

"Why is that?" Asked Mika.

"Aside from Shinobu-san, neither all of us know why she's always in foul mood during rainy day," Explained the pretty woman. "Although it's obviously that she was angry on something."

"Eh?"

"Is that the building?" Shinobu asked making Mika forgot her next questions about the mysterious person who hate the raining day. "Yes, that's the building…Oh! The drones are already there!"

"Looks like a tough day for us, everyone..." Said Shinobu as he turned off the engine.

"Geez, I really wish that today is my date with Mika-chan!" Complained Yashiro as he stepped out from the van.

"Whaaaaatt~!?" Asked Mika shocked. The pretty woman just chuckled as she held Mika's shoulder with her hands. "Don't worry, he's just joking Shimotsuki-san. Now, let's go for another briefing, shall we?"

"Are you…?"

"Oh, my name is Hasanuma Ayaka. Nice to meet you."

* * *

She looked up to see raindrops fell on her visor and splashed into tiny teardrops.

It was raining.

Again.

It was a heavy rain.

And she did not like it.

She finally reached the metropolis city after such period riding on the motorcycle all way from Kyoto. Although she was the main person that in charge with her team, she decided to travel later than anyone in her group did. She let her other members –with her younger brother as the lead, to go first before her. She decided that due to the fact she needed to settle down several matters before she could leave the CID in the safe hand of her collogues in Kyoto.

Not to mention her problematic family matters that keep on troubling her for the past few months.

_"This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau."_ The Department Drones said in unison as they were positioned around the area where the crime was discovered. _"Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety."_

She stared uninterestedly to the drones (with an intention to kick one of the drones off because of her boredom) before she walked to the Drones that acted as a shield from letting the passersby to come and went into the crime scene. She looked around the place and realized that several vehicles, especially the paddy wagon were already park there. It was that moment that she understood that everyone including Team Kyoto was already in action, thus she knew she have to act faster. When she reached to one of the drones that stood unmoved, she pulled out her ID and showed it to the drone for confirmation.

The drones accepted the ID after scan and analyzed, and let her go. She pinched her right ear, which happened to be a device communicator. The visor that covered up her eyes slowly glowed and revealed several information; some of them were the maps of the current location and the file about the crime, which was happening that time. She moved her right hand as a visual keyboard appeared before her and started to type in fast speed. She looked again at the small tent which was set up as a temporary base, and spotted a hidden drone which was a weapon dispenser.

She kicked in some information when the weapon dispenser activated next to her, emitting a light bluish glow as it opened to reveal the weapons contained inside. She stepped aside to wait until the fog vanish from the machine, before took a hold of one of the weapons, the iconic _Dominators_ that the Criminal Investigation Department primarily used. She pinched her device again, and her visor went into the communicator as she went to the dispenser, gripping the only Dominator left with single hand as she pulled it out. Raised up to her eyes level, her dark eyes flashed blue as the Dominator activated itself and verified her identity.

"_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System have been activated._"

In front of her eyes, an ID screen came online, with four white squares, and a word that read "INITIALIZING" above them. The white squares each turned blue as the system verified her identity.

"_User authentication, Inspector Mozutani Ayumu," _The screen changed, displaying her Department information:

_/ID-CTRL: 0457_

_CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT-KYOTO_

_Name: _

_AYUMU MOZUTANI_

_Position: SPECIAL OFFICER-_

_-INSPECTOR_

_-ENFORCER_

_ID:_

_00145-AEKT-17257-1_

Two more panels opened up, the first one displaying her Department identification photograph and the second one, which overlapped the previous, showing an alert setting that quickly scrolled through data before closing itself. The remaining panels followed suit as the Dominator finished going through its verification process.

"_Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed._"

Two more panels opened up and aligned themselves to the edges of her vision, displaying a map of the area and analysis search logs, respectively. Another one opened up after that, going to the edges of her vision like the previous two, although this one displayed her currently selected Dominator Mode.

She closed her eyes as she slipped her Dominator on her back, with that, she walked away. Before she leaved the place, she activated the hologram program set up to the dispenser weapon so that it will remain invisible. Letting her visor covered her dark orbs once again, she stepped into the abandon building as her right hand went into her left coat and pulled something metallic from it.

It was a gun - Colt Python .357 (6).

Pulled the hammer behind, she narrowed her eyes as she glanced up, looking into the starless sky. She could see the clouds; the rain fell a little bit heavier than before. She hid her gun again, pushed her hair back to her ears, she walked into the darkness of the building that surrounding the area.

Not before, she pulled off her black gloves and placed her hand on the wall…

* * *

_The game has starts…_

* * *

_**HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:**_

1) **Mizuhiki** –it was decorative woven cord made by washi paper. It is used to create festival ornaments, envelope decorations and traditional headwear.

2) **Wafuku** –Traditional Japanese attire, mostly wore by both genders. In this era, the use of wafuku is dying mostly in urban area; therefore the sight of people wearing wafuku could only be seen in the Heritage Area. If youngsters are found wearing wafuku, they are consider as 'traditionalist'.

3) The **Sand Creek Massacre** –It is also known as the **Chivington Massacre** (the **Battle of Sand Creek** or the **Massacre of Cheyenne Indians**). It was an atrocity in the Indian Wars of the United States that occurred on November 29, 1864, when a 700-man force of Colorado Territory militia attacked and destroyed a village of friendly Cheyenne and Arapaho encamped in southeastern Colorado Territory, killing and mutilating an estimated 70–163 Indians, about two-thirds of whom were women and children. The location has been designated the Sand Creek Massacre National Historic Site and is administered by the National Park Service –sources by Wikipedia.

The Kyoto CID had using this term, as the name of its case due to its brutal murder and every case will be at least a single survivor.

4) **Traditionalist** –A term referred to the young people who are involved in NGOs or organizations that protecting the Japanese's heritage such as historical sites, clothes etc. However, some people considered them as laid back and out of fashion, since some on them gone up to use the past equipment in daily life. Mostly people who lived in Heritage Area are affected with this term.

5) **Heritage Area** –The said area is range from Kyoto and Kinki until the Island of Kyushu and Okinawa. Since southern island of Japan had many cultural and historical heritages especially Nagasaki, Hiroshima and Kyoto, these places were called as Heritage Area, which is under the protection of Ministry of Education (due to historical sights) with a support from Ministry of Welfare (MWPSB). Nanase Rei was originally from this area, specifically from Kyoto suburbs.

6)** Colt Python .357** –It is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt's Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Connecticut. It is sometimes referred to as a "Combat Magnum". It was first introduced in 1955, the same year as Smith & Wesson's M29 .44 Magnum. It is believed that the Python was the finest production revolver ever made.

The Inspector from Kyoto –Mozutani Ayumu, used Colt Python .357 aside Dominator during the investigation. She is one of the few people with ammunition license.

* * *

**Chapter 3 has done. Thank you to those who review and follow my story, I really appreciate it. The final exam is around the corner so I don't know if I manage to make the next chapter, but surely I will post it after my paper is over.**

**Even so, I still feel like a failure; to finish this chapter is really, as if you are going to war, geez!**

**The Malaysia's 13****th**** GE already ended but many people were unsatisfied with the result. Well, of course if there are lots of dirty tricks. I really hate the results, and because of that, my country is under the eyes and topics of the rest of the world! Even a HK artist made comic strips about the election! How embarrassing! **

**Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. The Leader is Here

**Ring Your Song**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation & AU. Set six months after the series' ended the sudden rise of mysterious crimes happened in Tokyo had caused the MWPSB to ask for reinforcement from Kyoto, who's strangely, the Inspectors were also the Enforcers. Unbeknown to them, something dark and horrible was waiting its time…to rise and devour the people and its country. The songs…have started to ring!

**Author's Note: **My PC broke down last month; right after my exam was over. Until now it still unable to repair because the worst damage happened to be the motherboard. So the update will likely be late than before. Sorry for the inconvenient.

**Pairings (main):** Akane Tsunemori & Shinya Kougami, Nobuchika Ginoza x OC.

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

* * *

"_You are lost in nightmare, _

_Deep in blue illusion."_

**Ring 4:** The Leader is Here

* * *

_**The game has finally starts…**_

* * *

"The game has starts."

"Eh?"

Two shadows were watching the group which had been divided into small teams, from far away at one of the high buildings. The shadows looked like a couple of young people –one of them had a shape of young woman in middle twenties, while the other was a young man; all of them were hidden under the darkness of the night. The two of them were silently watching the shadows that slowly vanishing themselves within the darkness, when the young woman spoke after the long silence.

"Our Master seems really enjoying this game…" She said, as her hand rose up and stroked away her hair from her face. The darkness has its advantages on the couple, as it managed to hide away all the features that can show who they are. "..If not, he wouldn't send us to make sure everything will go according to his plan…"

"Hmmm…" The young man answered, bored. His monotone voice was not going unheard from his companion.

"What? Already bored?"

"It's nothing to do here. What's the point of seeing these people doing their job?"

"Hohoho…you're still young my dear…" She said as she slowly rose up and looked down the alley. "Well, until the finish their work, then we can do our 'job'."

The young man was silent. He did not saying anything when suddenly he saw an unidentified shadow appeared within the dark alleys before it disappeared like a wind. His shock reaction was not go unseen by the companion either.

"What's wrong? Found something interesting?" She asked as she went to his side and looked down at the alley as well.

"I don't know…" He said as he narrowed his eyes. The rain itself was not helping him either. In search for the mysterious shadow he just found. "Maybe I was imagining…"

The woman did not say anything. Instead, she turned back and walked away from the pavement of the building, followed by the young man from behind.

* * *

Shinobu suddenly woke up from his state as he heard the sudden thunder in the sky. Twitched, he stood up as he wiped his face, wet from the rain that fell from the sky. He raised his Dominator up to his shoulder level, watched his front where his colleagues stood in front of him. From the small briefing he had attended before, it appeared that there were four suspects, and all of them were walking in-group with a passerby woman as a hostage. The suspects were detected robbing a bank in Roponggi Ward, before fleeing into the current building they were entering now. Thus, the group was divided into four small units with each members were from both Division 1 and Team Kyoto.

Team Shepherd 1 consists of Inspector Tsunemori Akane, Enforcer Miyama Hikage and Yashiro Takeshi-a young officer from Team Kyoto.

Team Shepherd 2 consists of Inspector Shimotsuki Mika, Enforcer Ginoza Nobuchika and Nanase Rei, with officer from Team Kyoto –Kazamatsuri Hitomi.

Team Nagazi (1) 1 consists of Inspector/Enforcer from Team Kyoto –Mozutani Shinobu and Hasanuma Ayaka, and Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, which Inspector Tsunemori had assigned into his team.

Team Nagazi 2 was a bit 'special' –since the main leader of Team Kyoto still not arrived yet, she was put into the fourth team with Enforcer Saeki Koichirou (Team Kyoto) and Ryugazaki Sumire, along with officer from Team Kyoto Fukamachi Mitsuru.

All of them went into different direction once the short briefing was over. Since Kunizuka was the only HQ's (Tokyo's main MWPSB) Enforcer in his team that knew the maps of the current location, he allowed her to lead the way. That woman –with cold expression and rarely spoke, he knew deep inside her that Kunizuka was a responsible person and someone he can rely on. She did not say anything that he believed not related to the case, therefore despite the awkward silence between them; he actually enjoyed working with her.

'It's raining…' He thought. 'It's not going to stop soon.'

He shrunk... down a little as another thunder growled loudly in the sky. Once again, the huge raindrops fell from the darkened sky and drenched anything, which had no sense to shelter from the weather. The rain even hit itself on the ground where the inspectors and the enforcers were standing.

Relentless.

Uncaring.

The rain continued to fall despite the wishes of those beneath the heavy downpour.

Shinobu liked the rain, or at least he didn't mind it. He liked rain just as the others would do; his friends, family and companions too, didn't mind about the rain except if it has something to do with laundry and walking back home from school…which is the main enemy to them especially during their school life.

But not like his sister.

At least, that is what he can say…

"This is Hound 1. One of the suspects is spots not far from our location. I can't see the hostage or any of his allies. What shall we do?" Ginoza's voice had shaken the young man once again; he almost fell on his knees. His reaction was not missing by Kunizuka but she decided to keep it silent. Ayaka raised her left hand and replied, "This is Nagazi 3. Can you tell us your location?"

"We're two blocks from KTB Building," Ayaka nodded her head to Shinobu and Kunizuka as a sign of permission. "On the west side of the building. If any of you are near us, please come …AH!"

"What's wrong, Hound 1?" Asked Shinobu.

"The suspect…he's meeting with his group…The hostage is there!" Gino's voice was mixed with the young inspector. Shinobu narrowed his eyes as he said, "This is Nagazi 2. Team Nagazi 2 will come to your place. Don't go anywhere or do something reckless, understand?"

"Roger that," Shinobu closed her communicator and looked at the other two. Both of them nodded their head as they walked away from their current location to the place where Team Shepherd 2 was located. As they reached there, Shinobu saw Mika was looking at him and gave a signal that her team already knows that they were there. Once they arrived, Hitomi informed them about the current situation.

"It seems like the group is consists with build-up men; more likely a yakuza guy if you ask me," She said while she tossed her pigtail hair back. "The problem is, the hostage is no ordinary person."

"Eh?" Said Team Nagazi 1. "Who is she?"

"A military figure's daughter," Explained Gino as he sighed; his eyes still stared at the place where the suspects had appeared. "Kitamura Yuri, she's a daughter of Defense Ministry's minister Kitamura Goro."

"EH? That old geezer's daughter?" Cried Shinobu and Ayaka together.

"Just 10 minutes ago, Chief Kasei sent us a message from the minister who wanted his daughter to be saved first," Said Mika as she opened up her wrist communicator which showed them the message. "Since she's a daughter of politician, the chief wants us to put more caution upon this situation."

"Well…the politicians can be the pain in the ass, most of the time…" Said Shinobu as he pulled out something from his coat and wore it on his right ear. It appeared to be a communicator as instantly Shinobu put it on; a dark visor covered his eyes.

"Is that…" Said Mika as she stared at Shinobu, amused.

"It's a communicator," Said Shinobu as he pinched the device. "At least for the time being, only our team in Kyoto CID has this device to each of our member group. It's efficient if we're investigating dark place like here."

The visor that covered up his eyes slowly glowed and revealed several information; some of them were the maps of the current location and their current status, which was under control. He moved his right hand as a visual keyboard appeared before him and started to type in fast speed. A visual map appeared on the air, with red dots as the criminal, white as the hostages and turquoise as the members of CID.

"Good, looks like we're all here," Said Shinobu as he called the others with his wrist watch.

"This is Nagazi 2 of Team Nagazi 1. Looks like the targets are all here, what should we do?" He said as he signaled everyone to be on alert.

"This is Shepherd 1 of Team Shepherd 1. Can you hear me?" Said Akane through the device. Shinobu and Mika nodded with each other, before Shinobu answered her.

"We are."

"So the targets still not are moving?" A loud slap was heard before a cry echoed the small pathway.

Ayaka and Mika showed a worry expression while Ginoza cursed silently. Yayoi remained silent but she still on guard, not leaving anything in careless way. They knew that the suspects must had been harsh on the hostages, but a prepare plan must be done before any action can be taken.

"Team Shepherd 2 and Team Nagazi 1 are now at KTB Building," Ayaka nodded her head to Shinobu as she and Ginoza slowly moved forward, leaving the others at their current place. "We're on the west side of the building. Nagazi 3 and Hound 2 are on the move, what's your next move?"

"Team Shepherd 1 and Team Nagazi 2 will come over immediately. Currently we're on the north side. Inform me if any suspicious move has been spot," Akane gave her order in authority's way. Shinobu just cringed as he smirked. "It seems like one of the suspects had hurt the young lady…" He could hear shouts came from the alley and a cry was heard alongside the screams. "Need we to go first?"

"Alright then, but be careful," She said as the conversation ended. Shinobu just grinned as he slowly walked with his Dominator in hands. Suddenly, he heard a song:

"_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

"_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

His eyes went narrowed as he heard the song. A song, full with such madness and insanity, as if it was trying to lure people away from their rationality, something that he definitely won't allow it happened…

Even if it will caused him his life.

Suddenly a beep was heard on his communicator, Shinobu pinched the device to make the visual on the visor clearer than before, and realized that a black dot was spotted not far away from the current location of Team Shepherd 2 and Team Nagazi 1. Realized the meaning of the dot, his lips slowly crafted into a thin grin, as if he was happy to see the existence of the black dot. Shinobu took something from his breast pocket, which revealed to be a semi-auto gun. After checking the gun a little while, he put it back into his coat, before followed after Kunizuka who was patiently waiting for him to move on.

As he went passed Kunizuka, she felt like she heard what the young man was whispering something under this lips…

* * *

"_**The lone wolf has arrived."**_

* * *

She walked under the heavy rain when she suddenly heard the sound of crash not very far from her location.

She glanced at her left side when she realized where the sounds came from. Already soaked in rain, she raised her gloveless left hand placed it onto the wall. Closing her eyes, she was in deep trance as she saw many pictures that appeared into her mind.

Images of the criminals, the hostage, the two main teams' divided into four small groups, the location of these people –everything went flashes like lightings. She quickly took away her hand from the wall, breathed heavily, as the side effect from her ESP ability started to take its toll on her.

She was a psychometric user (2).

"I see…" She said, while panted heavily. Apparently she was not in good condition to use her ability. "So they're arming themselves with fire arms…that are not good to hear that…!"

Pulled her gloves back onto her hands, she slowly grabbed her Dominator behind her back while her left hand grabbed the other gun from her breast pocket. Once again, she pulled the hammer back and raised the gun at the same level as her shoulder, while the Dominator she put back at her back. She looked up; saw a ladder that went up to the roof before she jumped from where she stood, successfully grabbed the rusty railing. Pulled herself up, her eyes sharply scanned the whole area. Her ears listened to any sounds that she felt suspicious, before she jumped again towards the roof.

The falling rain somehow managed to hide her smell which is a great advantage of hers; a knowledge that she gained while she was a childhood-a hunting skill. In order to hunt the prey that had a sharp sense of smell, the hunter needed to hide its smell before catching the prey, dead or alive.

Another scream was heard, and reflecting, she immediately jumped forward and looked down the alley. Some ordinary passengers were running away from certain area, which the woman concluded was the building called KTB Building. She pinched her communicator and the same visor hid her dark orbs again, the visual keyboard appeared in front of her. At the same time, she heard the same song that Shinobu had heard before.

Narrowing her eyes, she listened to the song, and clenched her teeth.

"Those damn bastards, they already start _**'it'**_," she said as she cursed. As she jumped from one roof to another, she finally set herself on one of the top parts in the KTB Building, right where the targets were being cornered by the teams.

"This is the MWPSB! We order you to release the hostage!" Akane's voice was heard from the alley. The mysterious woman looked down through her dark visor, looking deeply into the situation.

"Heh! Look who's talking! We're not going to let you people to catch us!" Shouted one of the targets as he pulled out the woman who was being taken as a hostage.

Everyone who saw her was shock to see her face was bruise and red; signs of abused were all over her body. For some reason, Shinobu felt a bit relief that the poor woman was not raped by those thugs. Or otherwise, a worse situation can be happened anytime. The woman was screaming in pain when the boss yanked her hair by force and at the same time he pointed his own arm onto her temple. This situation had makes everyone in shock as they realized that their targets were arming themselves with fire arms.

"Don't move! Or this woman will die!" Shouted the boss as he smirked in victory.

The mysterious woman smirked as she saw everything. She once again pinched her device and something long but thin slowly appeared on her right side; it was a small microphone. She pinched her visual keyboard several times, pressed on it, with several windows popped up on the screen, showing everything that she wants. After satisfied with the result, she closed all the panels and window, leaving only one blue panel floating in front of her.

_Liminality_

_Start/Paused_

Smirked, she pushed the button 'Start', and a deep, opera-like voice started to ring, echoed the whole area where the suspects and the teams from MWPSB were located.

_**I'll be there by your side  
in the land of twilight **_

_**In your dream I will go  
till we find the sunrise**_

"Huh?"

"What is this?"

Shinobu's eyes snapped at the moment he heard the raising voice. Immediately the boss shouted to his men to stay on guard, and glared to Shinobu, "I won't get fool by your tricks you damn dogs! Stay back or her head will be a blossom flower in seconds!"

Shinobu didn't say anything. The targets demanding them to put down their weapons, and although everyone was very reluctant, all of them put down their Dominator and those who were at the front; including Shinobu and Ayaka, tossed their iconic weapon to the targets. All of them laughed crazily as they thought that they will win, before the second phase of the song came and haunting everyone in the area

_**You are lost in nightmare  
deep in blue illusion**_

One of the targets started to get panic when he heard the song, especially since it was mentioning about lost in the nightmare, adding more fear to him. Shinobu and the rest of Team Kyoto caught up with his behavior that Shinobu made a signal to Enforcer Saeki, which happen to be at his back. Narrowing his eyes, he secretly glanced at Ayaka whom glanced at Hitomi; each of them kept on passing their signal within them.

However, everything happened was not going to be miss by the dark-hair female Enforcer as she watched them with curiousity and on guard. She was wondering what those people from the Imperial Capital of Kyoto will do, in their current situation.

_**One more kiss to wake you up **_

"A kiss?" Said Hikage, barely heard by Ginoza and Akane.

_**Come be mine, you are mine  
**_

Upon listening to the last sentence of the song, immediately Shinobu and Ayaka moved forward and tackled two of the suspect down, without carried their own Dominators. The attack was so sudden that it shocking not only the criminals but also the Division 1. The hostage cried in fear and the boss accidentally let go of her, creating an opportunity for Ginoza to grab her away from the targets.

_**I will be there seekin' for liminality  
no destinations to see, I wander  
in quiet places so dark as eternity **_

_**I'm crying calling your name **_

_**I'm searching for you**_

"Wha-what's going on?" Shouted one of the criminals before his face met with Shinobu's fist and fell down, knock out.

"Hah! This is the kiss that you're going to have!" Said Shinobu as he shoved his fist up. Ginoza and others were sweat dropped when suddenly the tall man saw one of the fallen targets before was about to attack the young man.

_**Dreaming in the land of twilight  
we are in the land of twilight **_

"Behind you!" He shouted as Ginoza grabbed his Dominator from the ground, leaving behind the old Enforcer from Kyoto and Sumire to take care of the hostage.

Shinobu glanced at once before he leaned down, avoiding the sudden attack from behind. Like lighting, he quickly gave the target his round kick with strong impact on his left rib, before Ginoza aimed his Dominator and shot the target. The target fell down immediately, while Akane aimed her Dominator towards the second target, successfully paralyzed him

_**Deep in blue eternity  
search for liminality  
**_

"Don't move!"

Instantly, everyone turned their heads and realized that the main boss managed to capture the young Inspector Shimotsuki, who's now under the care of the boss. Her Dominator was gone from her hands; Akane suspected that the last target might have hit her hands hard based on the bruise she saw on Shimotsuki's wrists. Putting his gun on her temple, the boss smirked as he pulled the young girl back.

"Don't moves or I'll kill her!" He shouted while the Enforcers and Inspectors stared at him with anger. All of them were too busy to take care of his followers that they totally forgot that the boss had managed to escape. Worst, he got his hands on Shimotsuki whose obviously have no knowledge of martial arts to protect herself.

"Put your hands on your head!" Demanded the boss, which everyone reluctantly followed. Shinobu glared at the man when his eyes suddenly caught something at the roof. "Or she'll die!"

_**I will be there seekin' for liminality  
no destinations to see, I wander **_

Listening to the song, Shinobu knew they might have chance to get the last target and saved the poor girl. Smirked, he slowly let go of his laugh until the boss felt annoyed and talked to him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"_**In quiet places as so dark as eternity…"**_ Shinobu continued the song which surprising everyone; his voice sounded like an angel, so beautiful, but at the same time, it also sounds scary…

As if there was something dark and scary was about to arise from the empty pathway behind them.

"_**I'm crying calling your name; I'm searching for you…!"**_ The boss was so angry that he pointed his gun at the young man, getting ready to pull the hammer and shot his head. Strangely, the young man just smirked the whole time.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think I'm going to see your stupid face?"

"I'm smiling for my own reason baldy!" Said Shinobu intentionally, as the main boss was indeed, a bald man. Some of the members were trying to stop themselves from laughing at the moment they heard Shinobu's words.

"So you're going to die you son of bitch!" he said as he aimed his gun at Shinobu while his left arm choking the poor inspector. Shimotsuki gave out a small cry which worrying the members of Division 1.

"FINE! JUST COME AND SHOOT ME YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Shinobu loudly, as everyone flinched hearing his high tone. "Just because you're having a fire arm that doesn't mean that you're the superior of this place or among us!"

"NANI!?" Shimotsuki stared at Shinobu in fear as the young man stepped forward to the criminal. Ginoza and Hikage tried to stop him from doing something that could endanger everyone in the scene, but the older Enforcer raised his hand to stop them.

"Let him be; Shinobu's not an ordinary person," He said as he looked at both man.

"You think by pointing your gun to me, you can kill me and everyone here? HAH! Actually you're just a coward who depends on the primitive methods to show off yourself!" Said Shinobu as he crossed his arms, tried to provoke the wanted criminal. "You're the lowest scumbag that I ever seen in my life!"

"Who are you calling a scumbag you nuisance!" Shouted the boss, angrily. "I'm not a scumbag! I'm a soldier! More honorable than you the hunting dogs of the MWPSB!"

"THOSE HUNTING DOGS ARE MORE HONORABLE THAN YOU, YOU SELF-PROCLAIM HONORABLE SOLDIER!" Shouted Shinobu angrily that it echoed the whole area, where a certain shadow was waiting for its chance to come and move.

"A true soldier is to protect the people and its country, not by doing robbery and kidnapped people, taking them as a hostage and created fear! If that is what you're thinking then you're worst that any scumbags in this world!"

"Shut up you bastard! You know nothing at all!"

"I KNOW MORE THAN WHAT YOUR NONSENSE MOUTH IS TALKING YOU SON OF BITCH!"

The heat argument was so tense that none of the people in the group had ever realized that there was another existence that slowly came from behind; its soundless step went through the pathway and on the wet ground. The fallen rain had helping 'it' to hide the sounds of its rustle clothes; the darkness of the alley hid its silhouette very well, except its right hand where the iconic Dominator slowly was glowing within the darkness. The dark orbs which were hidden behind the dark visor slowly glared at the two men who were bickering with one another, before the other hand pulled the hammer and gripped it tightly. Its long stride had made it walking faster than any of the members of the group, until it reached the back of the youngest Enforcer of Division 1 Nanase Rei; much to his shock.

"_**Time's up."**_

A sudden cold and dark voice appeared from behind, shocking everyone who was standing at the dark alley. Nanase rei was the most affected person among the group since the voice was likely appeared right behind of his ears; his heart almost exploded from his chest that he immediately turned around and saw a tall silhouette hovering over him. He could not say anything as the silhouette went past him in fast speed, and the only thing he could do was to step back before he fell on his knees, due to the shock and fear that suddenly appeared within him. The other Inspectors and Enforcers followed his way as they stepped back, but none of them except Team Kyoto saw the young boy's face was so pale as if he had met with a ghost.

"Who…who are you!?" Shouted the boss. For some reason he could not able to see who was coming to his way; everything suddenly turned dark and silent, as if a shinigami (3) had come to collect his soul.

Could it be that it was truly a Shinigami?

"While blabbering about your so-called honourable soldier whatsoever, shouldn't you just go down and stay still?" A female voice was heard among the group and Shinobu realized that the person that Team Kyoto has been waiting for finally arrived.

"What!? So you want her to die!?" He said as he pulled Shimotsuki a bit harder. She choked a bit and was struggling to release herself from his tight grip. The tip of the gun was pressed against her temple harder than before, hurting the young girl in the process.

_Click._

'Eh?' Everyone thought as they looked up and saw a long hand was holding a revolver –Colt Python .357.

The hammer was pulled back!

"Unfortunately, you're facing with the cruelest officer of Kyoto CID," With that, a loud explosion was heard.

_BANG!_

Followed by a sound of someone fell down and several shots were heard.

"Kyaaaah!"

"Shimotsuki-san!" Cried Kunizuka and Akane as they finally realized that the young Inspector was shot on her right tight, which something that none of the people in the area would ever expect to happen. Then that was the moment where Kunizuka finally realized what exactly happened during the moment where the first gunshot was started.

The dark figure was walking along the way towards the last target they need to catch. Its long limb raised above the shoulder level where it was holding the old ammunition that was aimed directly to the head of the target. As the target was about to move his next plan, the hand suddenly went down and the gun was pointed exactly at the young girl, before the trigger was pulled and the bullet was released; scratching her right tight.

Due to the sudden pain and shock, Inspector Shimotsuki cried before she fainted and fell down immediately, shocking the boss who was holding her limps body. He cursed out loud as he tried to wake her up and pulled her up again.

"Sorry, but please has a nice rest tonight," Said the female voice again as a blue, dim glowing lights appeared and this time it was the iconic Dominator that aimed towards him, surprising everyone once again. It was too late for the boss to run away as the blue light glowed bigger than before and the user pulled the trigger; it's face was covered by a dark visor, hidden the eyes very well.

The eyes of a cold-blood lone wolf.

"_Crime Coefficient is 276.9. He's a target for enforcement action._

_Aim carefully and shoot the target."_

_Wooossssh!_

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" The painful scream went out from his lungs as the blue light hit its target perfectly, before the huge body of the teams' target went down and lost its consciousness.

After a short while, all of the people in the area finally woke up from their shock and went to do their next movement. Yashiro was the first person who came to Mika's side as her cradled her unconscious body in his arms, followed by Kunizuka, Akane and Ginoza. Fukamachi and Saeki went to handcuff the last target whose face was slammed down the earth, covered with mud. Shinobu just stared at the others before he casually turned around and sighed.

"You're always coming up late, but stealing from us the best part of the thrilling moment, nee-chan."

Upon hearing his words, the Team Tokyo looked up and saw the dark figure, which was standing not far from the pale-face Nanase Rei, slowly walked into the crowd. It was then that Ginoza realized the tall figure was indeed a woman; thin figure with long limbs as both hands were carrying two types of ammunitions; the Dominator and the revolver. The rain itself was not helping him from avoiding his gaze from looking to the late comer who was soaking from head to toes but care less about how wet she was.

"You should know my MOs, Shinobu," She said as she finally stopped and revealed herself to the rest of Team Tokyo.

And Ginoza was unable to tear his gaze apart from looking at the woman with eyes were covered with dark visor.

Shinobu and the rest of Team Kyoto just smirked, in return.

"As expected from our Leader, Ayumu-senpai," Said Ayaka as she ran her hand through her wet hair.

She was just grinned as if nothing was bothering her at the moment.

Ginoza stared at her, unable to tear his gaze from her.

She was the one who shot the last target with her weapons.

She was the one who sang the song which managed the teams to catch their targets and saved the hostage.

And yet, her present was very dark and cold; almost as if she was not a person who will hesitate to do something even if she has to kill someone else with her own hands. Which she had already done, with Shimotsuki Mika as her first victim upon arriving at Tokyo.

She was the leader of Team Kyoto; the lone wolf of Kyoto CID…

Mozutani Ayumu.

* * *

"_**The leader is finally here…!"**_

* * *

_**HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:**_

1) **Nagazi** –It is the other name for Georgian Shepherd, used by people of Georgian because it has been used as a sheep guard dog for centuries. It is an Aboriginal dog from the Georgian mountains in the Caucasus and an ancient working breed from Georgia. The Georgian shepherd is related to the Caucasian Shepherd Dog and the Russian "Caucasian Ovcharka".

Team Kyoto used the name Nagazi as an alternative code name for their Inspectors. Besides, since Kyoto CID is lacks of youngsters, both the Enforcers and Inspectors used the name Nagazi as their code name.

2) **Psychometry** –it is also known as **token-object reading**, or **psychoscopy. **It is a form of extra-sensory perception characterized by the claimed ability to make relevant associations from an object of unknown history by making physical contact with that object. Supporters assert that an object may have an energy field that transfers knowledge regarding that object's history. Psychometry is commonly offered at psychic fairs as a type of psychic reading. At New Age events psychometry has claimed to help visitors "meet the dearly departed" (a form of spiritualism).

Although the majority of police departments polled do not use psychics and do not consider them credible or useful on cases, some authors write that psychometry and psychic detectives were used by law enforcement agencies on specific cases. –Sources from Wikipedia.

3) **Shinigami** – (死神, "god of death" or "grim reaper") are gods that invite humans towards death, or induce feelings of wanting to die in humans, as applied to concepts in Japanese religion, classics, folk religion, or popular culture. Generally the word "shinigami" does not appear to be used in Japanese classical literature, and there are not many writings about them, but going into the Edo period, the word "shinigami" can be seen in Chikamatsu Monzaemon's works of ningyou joururi and classical literature that had themes on double suicides.

* * *

**Chapter 4 has done. Thank you to those who review and follow my story, I really appreciate it. Since my PC is breakdown and a big celebration is on the way to appear, I don't know if I manage to make the next chapter, but surely I will post it after the celebration is over.**

**Even so, I still feel like a failure; to finish this chapter is really, as if you are going to war, geez!**

**Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
